A Thousand Year Rain
by TheGreatSnuffles
Summary: "My fangs ripped through his skin, allowing my tongue to lap up the blood hastily. I could hear it dripping down my throat into the empty crevices of my stomach. He could hear me gingerly gulping down his blood." OC Purebloods. Tessa and Raph are Pureblood twins that are sworn to marry, but when Tessa leaves to find her savior Kuran Kaname, what will become of the planned blessing?
1. Prologue

_-Hey Guys! Just an idea I wanted to try out. If you don't like it... well could you review and tell me what I could improve on? At the moment however, this is just trial and error, and for the time being, this will just be a prologue, if you like the prologue, and would like me to continue, please say so! I look forward to hearing what you all have to say!-_

* * *

><p><em>I would stay trapped this way for a thousand more years.<em>

Or at least, that was what I had thought as they brought guns to my head and tried to mercilessly shoot me. I suppose they got wise to the fact I wasn't getting hurt from their bullets. _Not once_.

So instead they had me chained to a mast of a ship. It was certainly not entertaining.

Generations passed me. They all looked down on me. All except one.

A tall brunette by the name of Kuran Kaname, who saved me that day, he untied me and let me go. It was all in accordance to our laws. My fangs had sunk deep into the necks of any I could find to quench the thirst that had been clawing at my throat for decades.

Surely a Vampire would have been reduced to being a mess after having no blood for just under 100 years? Kuran had disappeared, as his job was over and done. I shouldn't have repaid him like I did.

I should not have killed nearly every person in town when I had been set free.

Then again, they should not have tied me to the mast in the first place. I never saw him again after that day.

But that, that was just the beginning of my life of hardships.

My brother had caught up to me when I reached the White Cliffs, he saw the blood clinging to my dusty clothes. I had stayed tied to a mast for about 5 decades after all. Who knew wood could last that long?

My fingers clawed at his neck desperately, my undeniable thirst, was somewhat quenched, yet I could feel it rising rapidly. My fangs ripped through his skin, allowing my tongue to lap up the blood hastily. I could hear it dripping down my throat into the empty crevices of my stomach. He could hear me gingerly gulping down his blood: his strong, musky blood. The blood that had kept me alive that day, about 5 years back. Yet, I was still determined to find Kuran Kaname to thank him for it, even now.

I looked at my brother at that very moment, his body was draped in the same blanket that I had kicked off in my haste for the blood tablet. It was unheard of for a Pureblood Vampire such as myself, to refuse them. My brother was my lifeline; I just insisted that he wasn't and took the blood tablets anyway.

Once again our mansion was silent, aside from Rafael's loud snores. I tiptoed towards the door down the hall, leaving my brother to roll over into the blanket and steal it away. Only a handful knew of us. We are both Purebloods, betrothed to each other by our own parents, who were also siblings.

You see, there are not many Purebloods left in this world, therefore there is this problem of who would continue the chain. This is were sibling marriages come in. At first I thought the idea was atrocious, my brother was my best friend, I didn't really fancy the idea of him becoming my husband; to him, the situation was the same. Our parents aren't around us anymore, so I guess we now had the choice of whether or not to get married. However, in order to avoid extinction in Purebloods, we had decided that we had to, no matter how repulsing the idea sounded to me every time I replayed the decision in my head.

I shook as a cold draft blew in from the open window next to me, I could still hear my brother's snores and his occasional movement. What I could not hear is the shackles that had bounded me to this life- the blood red shackles that caused every Pureblood such as myself, to live life this way.

Creeping my way towards the front door, I was about to run, to find the one that had salvaged me off the boat, when I felt a hand on my shoulder.

I turned seeing Freddie. He gave me a warning look before letting my skinny shoulder slide, he looked into my blood red eyes (I knew they were, I could sense it), with his own amber ones.

"Tessa. I would advise against you leaving again. Master Raf-" He started, but he never finished. He had seen the will in my eyes. The will to find the one that I desired the most, and being a Pureblood, it gave him reassurance but also worry towards the very same concept.

My mind and body tore away from the mansion, leaving my whole world behind, just to find that one who had brought me to salvation. To freedom.

Little did I know, this was just the start of the events that had been set in the stone that is history, for as long as the earth stood. Both world's were about to come crashing down. And I was going to be at the center of it all.

_And I wasn't prepared for it at all._

* * *

><p><em><strong>TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK! Criticism helps this story (which may be continued if I get enough good reviews- Say 10-20?) get better! Submit a review today (and story alert just in case!) and maybe I will continue this story.<strong>  
><em>


	2. Trespassers

_-So! Thanks for the feedback! I'm glad those who reviewed liked it! Aside from the fact that I have only just updated with this chapter, don't expect anything for the next couple of weeks. On Friday I will be leaving for France for roughly a week with the added bonus of the masses of Homework I have to do as well, my schedule will be pretty booked. But nevertheless I will try to get a chapter too you soon.-_

* * *

><p>"<em><strong>Vampires never fought for freedom. Yet, one vampire centered around it all, was to blame..."<strong>_

Startled to the point of no return, I rose from my position on the ground, holding my bloodthirsty neck. It would take a few more days to get to the place where I thought Kuran Kaname was. Afterall it would be nice to sleep in a bed again, instead of having to camp out in a tent every night.

My loyal guard, Terra, followed me everywhere I went, yet she would strain to keep herself away from the tent, observing from a distance where she could sense and hear any approaching noise. No matter how small the noise would be. She would lend me her blood if I needed it, but right now it was unnecessary, despite the fact that everyone who lived as a close patron to me, knew that I could not stomach the Blood Tablets, and that they would always find their way back up my throat in tablet, or occasionally in liquid form, within an hour of consumption.

Obviously, I was more suited to blood.

Crawling behind a tree I threw up onto it's roots, releasing the amount of transparent red liquid that I had consumed within the night.

_It was unheard of for a pureblood, such as myself, to reject the tablets to this extent._

I stumbled back to the tent, my breath heavy and jagged, where I heard the sharp intake of breath, and the icy cold sickle at my burning throat.

_It was also unheard of that a non-pureblooded vampire to point a weapon of any sort to a pureblooded's throat._

Hearing Terra drop from the tree behind him, and grip her hands around the offender's throat, her nails dragging into the pale skin of the overly territorial vampire, I stepped back and placed my hands up in defense.

"I apologize. I didn't know Vampires owned this domain, never mind it being protected." My words slipped; Terra increased her grip; the other vampire inched closer.

Terra's hands gripped further and further, seemingly choking him. His blood flowed down his revealed collarbone from between her fingers, the newly acquired scent not reaching my nostrils. "Take a step away from Tessa-sama, and you won't get hurt."

The vampire continued to inch forwards towards me, despite being restrained by Terra. His eyes, were fiery aside from the calm, gentle blue that rocked them, his hand slipped down to his side, the shard of ice melting in his hands, the smooth water riveting down in between the cracks of his clenched hands.

My guardian looked towards me, giving me a swift nod, a signal to tell me the danger has been averted.

Terra, even though she is only a Aristocrat Vampire, has the ability to read the emotions of those she touches the blood of, which is always good when she wants to get her hands dirty, crack a few skulls and pop a few veins.

Her hands slowly released from around his neck, allowing his honey blonde hair to flow back against it, while she licked her fingers calmly, tasting the sweet blood that I could now smell.

I took in a subtle whiff and made an instant movement towards him, my fingers crossing and uncrossing eagerly, my mouth opening, showing the wide array of pearl white fangs, as I took in the scent of the blood dripping softly from the male vampire's exposed neck.

Terra was behind me in an instant, pulling my arms back, and smoothing my caramel hair, until the smell disappeared, the wound healed and the instinct to drink from it diminished.

He stuck out his hand, showing the small droplets of water that had once been ice before it had melted in his hands a few minutes prior. "Hanabusa Aido." Was all he said, before scratching his neck where the wound had previously been. "That was a tight wound you caused there. Say, would you mind telling me why you are on Academy Grounds?"

Terra gave me a look, before leaving me to pack up the tent, as if she knew he would not cause a problem or that I would not cause a scene.

Aido's hand was firm as I took it and moved my muscles slightly to enable the handshake to take place. I looked up at him (as he was considerably taller than I was) and batted my lashes once or twice, before pulling my hand away.

"Searching for someone. I'm Tessaline Leblanche. This," I said, pointing to my short, light purple haired guardian and top tent roller. "is my guardian Terra Icarus."

"We are merely passing, aren't you going to tell your master about it? Aido-chan?"

His fingers ran over his wrists as though he was seemingly feeling the pulse that was no longer there. "Maybe you should tell him yourself. Kaname-sama always makes the most out of his Pureblood guests."

My heartbeat sounded in my ears over and over.

This lowly vampire knew Kuran Kaname? This lowly vampire could take me to him?

_It is not unusual for a Vampire to suspect another of telling lies._

Terra did not flinch as I had. I gave a low growl and dropped into a crouch, before straightening up and grabbing Terra's wrist, so that I would not intentionally hurt him.

After all I would always regret it.

"How did you know that?"

_A Pureblood Vampire's greatest weapon is his or her followers. Without them they would not be even classed pureblood in any way shape or form. It was unusual to see a Pureblood without another Vampire to back things up when things got dangerous._


	3. Temptation

_-SO SORRY FOR THE SO LONG-NO UPDATE! I'm starting to feel a little weird, seen as I have gotten out of writing... But yeah, I'm gonna start up this story again, and some of my others in the near future, so Enjoy! Oh, and to make this less confusing, Kaname and Yuki stayed at the acadamy and didn't leave.-_

* * *

><p><strong><em>"A One-Vampire army is never enough to tame a war."<em>**

Aido rapped on the hard-wood door. It rippled slightly when it was opened just a crack. Aido's face lit up at first, before it was dropped again, his lips moving in secrecy.

"But Kaname-sama!" His sudden outburst caused me to jump and move away from the door, the smell of blood protruding from the door. "She says she knows you."

"Shouldn't you know by now, that me and Yuki love our alone time together?" A voice said gently. It was calm yet chilling and seemed to terrify Hanabusa down to the bone. A lash of what seemed to look like fingernails, stroked menacingly across Aido's cheek, and the blood could be seen dripping down.

The effortless dripping of the blood... it almost made me want to... I so very much wanted to lick it, to take it in fruitlessly. To separate the course feeling of Vampiric desire from my very throat.

Drop after drop fell wasted. Terra didn't hold me back, the moon outside of the window further down the hall seemed to have entranced her, which meant... there was nothing stopping me from satisfying my desire.  
>My silky finger ran across the whiplashed cut on his cheek, and soon the taste of blood against my lip, left me hungering for more, more, more... My vision wasn't so balanced, and everything aside from his blood became a sepia colour. I could feel the fangs protruding from my mouth, the desire taking hold.<p>

It sank in, about to gently take from his neck what I needed and most desired. He didn't struggle as I first thought he would, when my tongue ran up and down his throat, the lust keeping control. I could feel Terra's gaze locking onto me, when she had been drawn to the moon, she had completely forgotten that she was supposed to be keeping my temptation under control.

Entranced by the smell, my fangs were bared and my lips had curled up, ready to taste the sweet, sweet scarlet liquid.

**_"Temptation is overridden by the desire to protect."_**

The smell disappeared, and there stood, the very same person who had saved my life. He held my cheek gently, keeping my bared fangs away from his friend's neck, untimely ripping away my Vampire senses and causing my eyes to tone down slightly. Kaname Kuran's fierce, yet kind face gazed down into mine, I didn't shudder, I just tried to focus on the dried fang marks sticking to his throat. I could not taste blood, but I could smell it distinctly.

My mouth suddenly crashed against his neck abnormally, lapping up the gentle blood. Surely he could feel and hear me taking in his nectar-like blood, he could hear the fangs pierce through his skin so easily.  
>"Stop."<p>

I looked up, obeying him. The impulse of trying to please the one who saved me all those years ago was running through my veins, as I took my mouth away from his neck, wiping the remainder blood on my hand, and then licking it up easily. "I'm sorry... Kuran Kaname. Your blood... it was just too... Mouth-watering." My lips hovered over each word, holding the syllables for longer than required.

Aido, gave me a look, and Terra took hold of my arms and restrained me. "Now that I've finally found you, I can actually make it up to you for saving me." Terra's grip got tighter and tighter, and Aido's scowl grew deeper and deeper.

"Aido. Your quarters now."

"But-"

"-Now."

"Yes, Kaname-sama..." He bowed and retreated, leaving us to our business.

I tried to resist to urge to not stick my tongue out at him, or mock him in some way, but I held my tongue. "Kuran. Why must you let him go. I was hoping to get a good meal out of him."

He stayed deadly quiet, searching my eyes for something. "What are you doing in Cross Academy?"

"Just simply, looking for the one who saved my life from a thousand-year solitude. And for that... I want to thank-you." I was released from Terra's grip and I stroked my hand against Kaname's cheeks. My lips went towards his cheek and changed course, making the way to his lips. I was shaking, yet I knew this wasn't meant to be stopped. I knew this was supposed to happen.

Our lips crashed together, mine being the dominant ones, while he kept trying to break it off for some desperate reason. Tearing away from the warm, polished kiss my mouth twitched into a smile, when I saw the figure looking around the door cautiously, looking like they were about to burst out in anger..

"What...?" I asked. "Just a friendly meeting of Purebloods... Right?"

**_"A Vampire's non-existent heart can be the cause of jealousy for some, and for others, it can be the blackest Onyx that allows that jealousy to spawn."_**


End file.
